


I Thought You Were Different

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: "She thought he was different. She was wrong. And she could hear her sister's voice chanting, 'I told you so."





	I Thought You Were Different

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this, Jacob is a cupcake and would never do this, it's very out of character. It just fit in with the request I received.

Queenie was used to guys flirting with her for her looks and she was tired of it. She wanted a man to love her for the girl she was underneath all the beauty. Someone who wouldn't have cared if she was gorgeous or not because it was what was inside that mattered to him. She thought Jacob Kowalski was that guy, he wasn't. And she would find out when she was already to deep in her affection for him. Queenie shouldn't have been so easily fooled, she could read his thoughts after all but he had buried his real thoughts. He had used the fact that she was a legilimens against her. He had portrayed a sweet, gentle man like an actor in a play and she had believed it. It all unraveled at the Blind Pig, when Jacob made his true self visible after a few shots of giggle water. "Hey, gorgeous, want to get out of here, maybe go somewhere, if you know what I mean.", he winked sleazily at her. Queenie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she ran away to find Tina, tears stinging her eyes. "Tina let's go", Queenie said, her voice barely a squeak. "What about Newt and Jacob?" "We have to find Newt, yes", Queenie said. "But Jacob? no", she looked at the floor sadly. Tina didn't push her sister, she would talk when she was ready. "Alright, let's go" was all she said. As Queenie walked out of the speakeasy, she looked back at Jacob sadly. She had thought he was different. She was wrong. And she could hear her sister's voice chanting, 'I told you so.


End file.
